


Mission Impossible

by Sublimeoffoxes



Series: Routines [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Pre-Slash, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sublimeoffoxes/pseuds/Sublimeoffoxes
Summary: LauraH@gmail.comVery important meeting at my office9:00am





	Mission Impossible

7:58 am  
Stiles couldn't remember why they started kissing,but he wasn't complaining

"Derek" he breathed, when Derek moved to his neck, where he started sucking on his neck

Stiles gave a sharp breath and held him harder, running his fingers trough Derek's hair

Derek carried him to bed,and started taking off his clothes

Stiles was overwhelmed,the guy he had wanted for a long time, was doing sinful and wonderful things to him

Stiles closed his eyes,and when he opened them he groaned

The alarm was at full blast,ruining another sex dream.  
He reached out and turned off the clock blindly.

8:05

After brushing his teeth and going to the bathroom,Stiles turned his Laptop on and checked his e-mails

LauraH@gmail.com  
Very important meeting at my office  
9:00am

Stiles frowned, Laura rarely called him to her office, they spend more time together outside work hours

After (without him knowing) Laura declared him her BFF.

8:55  
Stiles all but run to Laura's building,  
His Jeep broke down on him again and he lost half an hour

"Hey Heather" Stiles greeted the receptionist "Laura Hale called me for a meeting "

Heather smiled and nodded "yeah,she told me earlier,please come in"

He got his visitor pass and went inside the building

After a long ride in the elevator, he found Laura's office

"Hey Laura what's.." he started but couldn't finish because sitting behind the desk was Mr Argent

9:00am  
Five minutes later Laura arrived with a folder on her hands

Stiles was happy she got there,because after greeting Mr Argent and asking about his daughter and Peter,they had falled into an awkward silence

“Hey guys”she greeted as they rose from their seat,to let Laura kiss their cheeks

“Laura, not that i don't enjoy your company, but what am i doing here?”

She smiled,with her red lips and winked  
“Chis right here called me,so we could started with the plan “Get Derek divorced and away from evil grandpa”

“We might change the name later”Chris said, leaving his stoic look to smile at him

“Um aren't we doing that already guys?” Stiles asked a little confused

“not actively” said Laura,turning the projector on

They were alot of numbers and diagrams that weren't very clear for Stiles

“But Chris called me yesterday and told me Derek was a little down,and i can't take it anymore”

Stiles stared at Mr.Argent and Laura puzzled

“But why ask me for help?”Stiles knew he was a detective,but Chris was on the freaking CIA or maybe the FBI(no one actually knows)

“because like us, you love him”Stiles blushed a little at that

“and we didn't wanted to include my drama loving uncle”

Stiles laughed at the last part,being more familiar with Peter

“Well I'll usually ask more questions, but i really wanna help Derek”

11:00 am

Stiles left Laura's building after they finished their meeting

The plan was simple

Getting rid of Kate was easy,  
Offering her a big sum of money in change of her signing a document quitting to her maternal rights.

Of course she could visit and call them  
(Even if Stiles was sure she didn't wanted to)

The hard part was Mr Argent Senior

He had big power and he could take everything from Derek if he made him look bad.

So he,Chris and Laura would dig deeper to find dirt on him

It was above Derek,but not them.

4:59 Pm  
Derek was currently at Stiles house,playing Mario Kart,and loosing big time

Mostly because he couldn't keep his eyes open

“are you ok Derek” Stiles said ,startling the sleepy puppy-man

“Yeah,but Peter's guest bedroom has a really hard bed,so i couldn't sleep all that well”

Stiles knew about the kids sleeping over with Allison sometimes (and that didn't made him love Derek more,No way Jose)

“let me help you”Stiles said without thinking

Before Derek knew,Stiles was behind the couch with his hands on Derek's shoulders

Derek looked like he was going to say somenting but he let out a groan when Stiles started to massage his shoulders

(Stiles totally wasn't gonna remember that sound later)  
He started with his shoulders, and shushed Derek before he protested

05:06 Pm

Stiles was currently trying yo undo the knots on Derek's back,and he was almost sure Derek was getting sleepy

He couldn't help but bite his lips at the feeling of Derek's muscles,he was so handsome and built

Ugh Stiles wanted to sit on top of him like a cat and kiss him till his lips were numb

5:30 Pm

Derek was sleeping on Stiles couch,apparently drifting off on the middle of Stiles massage

Stiles was kinda proud

7:00  
Derek stayed a little longer,explaining how the kids had a sleepover with one of their friends

A kid named Duke and his sister Jenny

8:00 Pm

After (sadly)Derek finally left, Stiles started to catch up with work and figuring out how to proceed with his plan without getting caught.

12:00 am  
Stiles decided on Sleeping early today (at least early for him)

So he sent to his bed and tried to sleep

But he couldn't help to think of Derek and his magnificent body,all strong and hard under his fingers

imagining Derek kissing him while Stiles hands touched all over him

Stiles did one more thing before going to sleep.


End file.
